Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2008-42256 discloses an image display method for continuously displaying images which includes a related image extraction process for extracting multiple related images, a shooting information acquisition process for acquiring shooting information related to each of the images extracted by the related image extraction process, and a display format determination process for determining the display format of the individual images on the basis of the shooting information for each image acquired by the shooting information acquisition process.